


Waiting: A Lewis Drabble

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D I Lewis is short-tempered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting: A Lewis Drabble

Detective Inspector Lewis was on edge.  Whenever his phone rang he would leap to pick it up and then snap at whoever was on the other end.  No-one dared to come into his office to disturb him.  Even Chief Superintendant Innocent was directing all her queries via his ever loyal sergeant.  Hathaway himself was treading on eggshells, providing his boss with regular cups of coffee and making as little noise as possible.

Lewis’ phone rang again.  He answered it and his shoulders relaxed and a broad grin spread across his face.

“She’s had a baby girl.”

“Congratulations, Grandad,” Hathaway replied.


End file.
